John O'Brien
John O'Brien is an American actor and writer best known for his recurring roles on Grey's Anatomy and Pretty Little Liars. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds O'Brien portrayed Doctor Meyer in the Season Twelve episode "A Good Husband". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "A Good Husband" (2017) TV episode - Doctor Meyer *Mom (2017) as Waiter *Unremarkable (2016) as Tim (short) *Superstore (2016) as Mike *Pretty Little Liars (2011-2016) as Principal Hackett (8 episodes) *The Elvis Room (2016) as The Manager (short) *The Last Heist (2016) as Mark *Young & Hungry (2016) as Mr. Klepfer *Transparent (2015) as Professor *The Player (2015) as Louis Scrivner *Workaholics (2015) as Doctor *Mortdecai (2015) as Butler *Hand of God (2014) as Mr. O'Neill *Drop Dead Diva (2014) as Nathan Blagman *Godzilla (2014) as Evacuation Worker (uncredited) *Rake (2014) as Judge *Kickin' It (2014) as David Basso *Trophy Wife (2014) as Manager *The Crazy Ones (2013) as Larry *Stevie TV (2013) as Minister *Grey's Anatomy (2005-2013) as Lab Tech (10 episodes) *Victorious (2012) as Mr. Mooney *Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 (2012) as Tom *Divorce Invitation (2012) as Christopher Matisma *Austin & Ally (2012) as Mr. Neidermeyer/Scout (2 episodes) *Community (2012) as Chaplin *Being Flynn (2012) as Airline Pilot *Prime Suspect (2011) as Andrew Whittaker *Melissa & Joey (2011) as Phil Werner *Law & Order: LA (2011) as Scott Hancox *Chuck (2011) as Older Technician *Better with You (2011) as Florist *Mike & Molly (2010) as Waiter *Mad Men (2010) as Phil Kennedy *Ugly Betty (2010) as Joe of Happy Homes *NCIS (2010) as Bruce *Flashforward (2009) as Hawaii Priest *Eleventh Hour (2009) as Manager *The Middleman (2008) as Newscaster *The Bucket List (2007) as Executive #1 *Desperate Housewives (2007) as Dr. Wheeler *Boston Legal (2007) as Clerk #2 *Sunny & Share Love You (2007) as Camilla's Gay Dad *In Case of Emergency (2007) as Principal Beckman *Flicka (2006) as Mr. Masterson *Our House (2006) as Manager *What I Like About You (2004-2006) as Minister/Dr. Thompson (2 episodes) *Outta Sync (2006) as Rabid Gay Fan *McBride: The Doctor Is Out... Really Out (2005) as Victor Hancock *Medium (2005) as Hotel Clerk *Two and a Half Men (2005) as Waiter *The West Wing (2005) as Reporter #9 *Phil of the Future (2004) as Beefeater *Monk (2004) as Maitre'd *Will & Grace (1999-2004) as Man/Salesperson (2 episodes) *Malcolm in the Middle (2003) as Sales Clerk *Karen Sisco (2003) as Agent #1 *Rock Me, Baby (2003) as Insurance Agent *So Downtown (2003) as Jay *Less Than Perfect (2002) as Executive *Enough (2002) as Front Desk Clerk *Scrubs (2001) as Man #2 *Friends (2001) as The Airline Employee *Ally McBeal (2001) as Waiter *The Fighting Fitzgeralds (2001) as Mr. Berkely *Skippy (2001) as Van Man *The Huntress (2001) as Mel *Arrest & Trial (2000) as Burgess (TV series documentary) *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (2000) as Customer #3 *Strip Mall (2000) as Producer *The X-Files (2000) as Missionary #2 *The Practice (2000) as Foreman *BeastMaster (1999) as Village Leader *The Drew Carey Show (1999) as Rick *Clueless (1997-1999) as Rand/Assistant/Zombie (4 episodes) *Dharma & Greg (1999) as Mr. Carter *Mom, Can I Keep Her? (1998) as Nigel (video) *Too Good to Be True (1997) as Fred *Isle of Lesbos (1997) as Farmer *The Cosby Show (1989) as Partygoer (uncredited) 'WRITER' *Outta Sync (2006) (story) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Stubs